


姜钟姜肉段子合集

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 就，如标题，有虐有各种变态反正你们懂的不懂就别看了。正月十八祭日福利之一。
Relationships: 姜维/钟会
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 最后的气息

姜维走近软禁钟会的房间，悄悄把门打开一条缝往里看。钟会正靠在床头，闭着眼，但是看起来不像是在睡觉。他的面容比上次见他的时候要憔悴许多，眼眶都有些陷了下去。姜维轻轻叹了口气，握了握手里的刀，轻声缓步走了进去。  
他的每一步都迈得很轻，握着刀柄的手背上青筋暴起，看起来仿佛手心里握了千钧重量。然而钟会果然没有睡着，就在他走到一半的时候，慢慢地睁开了眼。  
姜维停住了，目光有些木然地看着坐起身来的钟会。  
“伯约……”  
姜维深吸了一口气，脸上现出一个难以揣测的笑容，握刀的手也放松了下来。  
“这几个月来委屈你了。”  
钟会似乎还不肯相信眼前的景象一样，怔怔地看向姜维，一句话都说不出来。  
“那些下人没有亏待你吧？我当初是亲自选的他们，如果有谁对你不好，一定要告诉我。”姜维轻声说道，走向了钟会，把手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上。  
“你……你还记得来！”  
钟会狠狠甩开姜维的手，胸口起伏不定。  
姜维垂下头，没说什么。之前箭在弦上不得不发之时，他无奈之下只能选择软禁钟会。如今他已经初步稳定了蜀中局势，然而……  
“对不起，我……我知道说什么都没用。”姜维后退了半步，头更加低了，“然而我今日前来，真心是来挽回你的。我不知道如何才能取得你的原谅，但是……”  
钟会一边冷冷地笑，泪水一边从眼角滑落而下。  
“我已经被你掌握在手心里，还说什么原谅不原谅？是生是死，都在你一句话了。”  
姜维上前一步，握住钟会的手。他的眼睛里也含满泪水。  
钟会咬紧牙关，但是这一次他无论如何都无法挣脱姜维的手。很快整个人被揽进姜维的怀里，如同被铁索紧紧缠住一般无法脱身。  
“我的确利用了你，想要借你的力量复国。但是我……我现在想明白了，我愿意真心为你的大业打拼，奉你为主。这段时间来的苦处我一时无法说明，但是至少现在如果你肯摒弃前嫌，我们还有胜利的希望。请你……再给我，也再给你自己一个机会好吗？”  
钟会的双拳攥得紧紧。  
“你说的可是真的？”  
“若不是，我何苦来这样求你？”  
钟会的声音发抖，姜维无法判别他是在哭还是笑，只觉得那声音戳进心里，仿佛一把刀子。他愈发抱紧了钟会，两只手也在发抖。  
“对不起，士季，真的很对不起……”  
钟会的身体终于不那么紧绷着了，双手垂下来，然后沿着姜维的胳膊，缓缓攀上他的肩膀。  
“就让我再信你一次好了。”  
“我还能有什么企图呢？”姜维轻声说道，一边抚摸着钟会的头发，一边扮过他的脸来，吻上他的唇。  
在唇舌纠缠当中，姜维解开了钟会的外衣，他的手一路摸向里面，一层层扯开了手指碰到的每一根衣带。  
“怎么突然……”  
“我想你……我想要你，现在……”姜维喃喃地说道，鼻尖在钟会脖颈上蹭来蹭去。钟会很快也就没有了什么疑问，任凭姜维将他身上的衣料尽数去除。  
姜维小心地亲吻过钟会身上每一寸肌肤，从额头到脚尖。他看着这他所熟悉并且深爱的身体，回忆自己与钟会相恋的种种往事，忍不住泪水又涌上眼眶。  
“怎么了？”钟会睁开被情欲催得迷蒙的双眼，看着姜维。  
“没什么……只是没想到，还能有机会和你这样……”姜维说着也除去自己身上的衣物，释放出下体的昂扬来。  
的确没想到还会有这样的机会，只可惜，这是最后一次了。  
姜维俯下身去用唇舌抚慰钟会的欲望，那火热的物事在他口中进进出出，钟会愈发高涨的呻吟声响起，他把两根手指沿着股沟滑了进去。  
“唔……”  
“多久没有碰过这里了？”姜维笑道，“是不是着急了？”  
钟会红着脸点点头，把手指揉进姜维的头发里。  
“别急，慢慢来。”他说着，又把手指推进了几分。  
“啊……”  
手指很快寻到了那情欲最盛的一点，搅动摩擦，同时嘴上的动作也不断加快。钟会的身子弓起来，两手紧紧抓紧了身下的被褥。  
“伯约……伯约……”几乎是无意识地叫着姜维的字，钟会的声音愈发颤抖不已，最后一声最为悠长的呻吟过后，姜维的口中被咸腥的精液灌满。他挺直上身，看着双眼迷蒙的钟会，笑着探出舌尖来，乳白色的液体从嘴角流下，令他的样子看起来格外充满挑逗意味。  
“还想再来一次么？”  
“不再来怎么办，总不能让你忍着吧？”钟会擦了擦头上的汗，笑道。  
姜维咽下了口中的浊液。那味道并不算好，但因为是钟会的，所以他一滴不剩，舔干净了嘴唇边的精液。他知道这大概也是自己能够留下的为数不多的关于这个人的记忆之一了。  
他的两个手指仍旧在钟会体内翻搅，而上身慢慢向上移动，用嘴含住钟会的一颗乳头，另一只手不断抚慰着所有他能够触及到的地方——最后一次，用心触摸和记忆这个身体。  
两人再次亲吻，姜维抽出手指，将自己的硕物对准了钟会的后穴。  
“我要进去了。”  
“嗯。”钟会点点头，两条腿缠上姜维的腰。  
插入的过程很顺利，加上刚刚精液的润滑，钟会似乎没怎么疼，只是轻轻皱了皱眉，便很快露出享受的表情。  
“还要玩以前的那种么？”  
“好啊。”  
他们刚刚相恋的时候，尝试过很多床上的花样，其中不免一些“离经叛道”的玩法，比如在窒息感中达到高潮。姜维几乎没都能恰到好处地让钟会不至于太难受的同时享受到这玩法的精妙之处。钟会对此十分醉心，经常要求姜维这么做。这一次也不例外，姜维一问他就很乐意地点头了。  
姜维的手抚摸上钟会的脖颈，稍稍压迫，比以前瘦削了许多的脖子在他的手心里，骨头的感觉十分明显。他有些心疼地垂下头来吻了吻钟会的喉结。  
“这段时间来你受了太多苦……都是我的不对。我会好好补偿你的。”  
他说着动起身子来，很明显地可以感觉到那久未被开拓的内力紧紧裹缠着他的男根，每一下都抚慰到每一寸敏感之处。  
“别说这些……快，用力。”  
姜维加快了速度，每一下都顶至最深处，同时手上的力气也逐渐加大。  
钟会的脸涨红，胸腔不断起伏，看起来是开始感觉到了窒息，然而表情愈发享受。  
姜维放缓了速度，手掌也稍稍放松。每次他都要十分小心，才能找到让钟会恰到好处的精准点。这一次虽然他对自己的判断力有自信，然而看着那张脸……  
他咬了咬牙，抽出了男根，让钟会翻过身来。  
“我想看着你……”  
“别着急，下次再换过来。先这样来一次。”  
姜维哄着钟会转过身来，跪在床上，一边抽出腰带，和以往一样，环在钟会的脖子上，同时再次深入了那被抽插得火热的内里。  
随着抽送的动作逐渐激烈起来，姜维在衣带上打了个活结，然后扯着一端开始拉紧。这种结绳的方法是他早先便会的，从一端可以拉紧，另一边交在钟会手里，如果觉得受不了一拉便可以解开。姜维把一端交给钟会，自己从跪姿换成了半蹲的姿势，把全部的力量都倾注在冲刺的力量里。他的男根被他压得整个顶到底，又全部抽出，每一下都让钟会的身子往下沉一沉。  
“唔……”窒息感越发强烈的钟会说不出话，只能发出含混不清的声音。听起来他就要到达顶点了。  
姜维的手心全都是汗水，用牙齿咬住了自己那端绳子，但是腿上的动作仍旧不断加快。钟会的臀部已经被撞击得微微发红，看起来愈发诱人。  
“士季……你真好……”姜维气喘吁吁地说道，把绳子在手里挽了两圈。  
钟会偏过脸来，眼神迷蒙，用目光示意他自己需要更多。  
“我知道。”他吻了吻钟会潮红的侧脸，一只手托起钟会的胸，手指轮流捏弄两颗乳珠，把整个身体都往怀里拉，仿佛就要这样和他合为一体一样用力。  
钟会的脸涨得通红，眼睛瞪得很大，却眼神朦胧。快感和窒息感让他几乎灵魂出窍。那是一种难以言喻的极乐感受，同时也不免充满痛苦。  
正如他此时此和和姜维的爱情。  
姜维俯下身，手臂上的肌肉凸起，看起来是用了十足的力量，但是绳子还没有完全绷紧。他的动作几乎疯狂，而钟会也在不住地颤抖，即将要到达高潮。  
“士季。”姜维在钟会耳边轻声说，“我爱你。”  
一滴泪水滴落在钟会的头发里。  
随着钟会嘶哑地呻吟着达到高潮的一刻，姜维那一端的绳子猛地抽紧了。但是和以往不同，这一次他用足了全身的力量，甚至把绳子勒入了皮肉里。  
钟会没有再多发出一点声息，无声地倒在了床上，脸上还保留着满足的表情。姜维浑身脱力一样也瘫软了下去，跌坐在床上，得到了释放的男根从钟会后穴里滑出来，带出一些白色的浊液。  
他喘息了好久，才站起身来，胡乱地穿上衣服，手抖得系不好衣带。  
在今天之前，他已经控制了一部分对司马氏不满的魏国旧将，也处死了一些不肯和自己合作的人。唯独有一批态度摇摆之人，似乎还在寻求投机，观望着钟会的生死，想要再扶持他以为自己谋利。姜维尝试过各种办法，最后终于无奈地意识到，除了杀死他，大概也没有别的办法了。那些自己拉拢过来的魏将也对钟会咬牙切齿，是不可能接受钟会和自己合作的，而那些摇摆不定的人，也必须给他们一个交代。  
除了杀死钟会，再没有别的路可选。此时一颗人头，就能让大局再想自己这边扭转几分。  
他别无选择，也不想选择另一条路。  
抽出手中寒光闪闪的刀，姜维斩下了钟会的头颅。  
他本想一开始悄悄进屋一刀解决，不让钟会有机会知道到底发生了什么。然而钟会却醒来，只能行此计。  
不让这个一直信任着他，即使被背叛也仍旧深爱着他，依旧想要信任他的人陷入最后的绝望，在临死前再给他一个相爱的幻梦，这是此时此刻的姜维唯一能为他做的事情了。  
姜维拿起血泊中的人头时，注意到钟会的手仍旧握着另一端绳子，却没有扯下去——就像之前无数次欢好时一样，这个应急方案从未被使用过。  
所以钟会也自然到最后也不曾发现，这一次的绳子系得的是两段都可以拉紧的必死之结。


	2. 公共浴室H

走进学校公共浴室的更衣室的时候，姜维欣慰地发现里面的人不多，他手脚麻利地开始脱衣服，打算来一个速战速决。不过有人显然比他更心急——抬头看去的时候，他发现钟会已经脱完了衣服拿着浴袋往浴室里面走了。  
姜维笑了笑，他知道钟会是不想在这里和他裸身相对，多半这种情况会引起连锁反应。钟会是不折不扣的基佬，看到男人裸体会硬的那种，姜维自己倒是无所谓男女——男女都不会轻易引起他的反应，搞得他一度认为自己是不是有什么问题。直到后来他遇到钟会，才发现自己之前只是太挑剔罢了。这段时间的冷淡都变成现在的欲求不满，不过和比他还欲求不满的钟会比起来，他倒显得有几分矜持。  
姜维走进浴室，里面蒸汽热腾腾地扑着他的皮肤。他看了一眼，左手边那个浴帘拉得严严实实的多半是钟会在里面。他找了个就近的走了进去，拧开水龙头。  
其实他心里是有点不爽的，明明两人费了一番周折，才终于找到一个两人间寝室，成了室友，结果这宿舍太新，浴室还没有完全弄好，洗澡没热水。搬过去那天是星期五，急急忙忙报修以后工作人员都下班了，结果周六周日还得跑公共浴室。本来姜维幻想了大半天周六周日的晚上两人来个鸳鸯浴——虽然是淋浴——然后这样那样一番。结果现在还要忍受公共浴室的拥挤和肮脏，以及洗完澡头发湿着又要走一段路，弄得满头的灰。  
胡乱冲完头发，姜维开始打香皂的时候听到钟会在几个隔间之外唱歌，他想了想，来了个恶作剧，把断掉一半的香皂从地上冲着钟会滑了出去，不偏不倚地正好滑进钟会所在的隔间里。隔间中间的隔板很低，低下头只能看到钟会的脚和拖鞋，被香皂撞了一下，然后有一只手捡起了香皂。  
“让你捡肥皂你就这么乖乖地捡了？”姜维笑着喊了一句。  
“就知道是你，我还想找你呢，洗发膏你带了么？”  
“带了。你需要？”  
“能不能帮我拿过来？”  
“好，等下。”  
姜维拿了洗发膏，关了水往钟会那边走，嘴里也哼起歌来。他回忆起自己和钟会的相恋的狗血过程，说起来也是经过一段在学生会和社团中的明争暗斗，最后才化敌为友的。大家都以为他是妥协的那个，不过只有他知道钟会为他做出了多少让步。  
真爱这种东西是很难预料的。当初他觉得自己恨不得按在地上揍一顿的人，现在和他发展到了按在床上来一发的关系。  
他掀开浴帘，把洗发膏递进去，钟会却不肯接。  
“进来。”  
“干嘛啊，赶紧洗完赶紧回去。”  
钟会拉了他一把，地上滑，他整个人都是滑进去的，然后和钟会抱了个满怀。  
怀里温暖的身体触感极好，那瞬间姜维便觉得血气上涌，钟会身上熟悉而美好的气味让他忍不住抱得紧了一些。  
钟会拉着他的手，摸到自己下身那个不安分的东西上。  
姜维笑了笑：“你连这一会都等不了？”  
“我也不想这样啊……”钟会低头看了看姜维，然后也笑了，“现在我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱了。”  
“都怪你。”姜维说着把手指揉进钟会的头发里。  
“我就是因为这样所以才拉你和我一起，这样显得我不会太奇怪。”  
“这又不是什么不常见的事情，男人嘛洗澡的时候胡思乱想很正常。”  
“行了你可以走了。”钟会说着撸了一把姜维的下体，轻轻推了他一下。  
“你把我的火点起来，不给我消了就想打发我走可不行。”姜维说着又一次抱紧了钟会。  
“你要干嘛啊……喂……”钟会压低了声音抗议，不过姜维完全不管这些，手指直奔主题地摸向了他两腿之间。  
“你真的要在这里……”  
“反正没人看得见。”姜维喘着粗气，分身在钟会的大腿上不断摩擦着，用舌头轻轻碰触钟会的耳后和脸颊。  
“学校浴室都说了禁止在浴室里……精液会堵塞下水道的，如果被发现的话后果很严重。”  
“没事……”  
“你当然没事，被发现的可是我。”  
“不会让你被发现的。”姜维说着，一只手急不可耐地捏上钟会的乳头，轻轻揉搓。水温正好，温热的流水划过他的指尖，然后被他引着流向钟会股间。钟会还有些小小的挣扎，然而当姜维蹲下身来，舌尖碰触到那柔软的入口时，钟会终于发出一声深重的喘息，乖乖地张开腿来任凭他如何行事。  
水流冲刷过姜维的头和脸，舌尖上湿漉漉的，在那因为兴奋而收缩的后穴上滑动，往褶皱里稍微探了一点点。钟会的腿颤抖了一下，姜维的一根手指顺势插了进去，其余的手指在外面，按压他的会阴和阴囊。  
“会被人看到的……”  
“看到了也没人认识我们。他们又不会把手机带到浴室里来。”  
“你……”  
姜维坏心地又突然增加了一根手指，钟会咬咬牙，控制了自己的呻吟。  
因为有水，手指很轻易地在后穴里进出，里面温热而柔软，那些褶皱紧紧吸着姜维的手指，那感觉十分美妙。若不是怕扩张不足伤到钟会，姜维恐怕早就正式开始了。  
两人之前其实没做过几次，因为没机会。之前他们都是住四人间，而且不在同一个楼里。正式确定关系一段时间后他们去旅馆开了房，那是他第一次和男人做，而且钟会也是第一次用后面。那一次感觉并不好，钟会疼得眼泪旺旺，几次要求他停下来，他也因为太紧张，小家伙不给力地没有坚持硬到最后。不过锲而不舍地试过几次以后两人便渐入佳境起来。虽然如此，此时姜维还是不敢乱来，小心地用手指撑开那紧闭的窄穴。借着灯光他能看到一点入口内里鲜红的肉，想着每次做爱他的分身如何撞击那样柔软的内壁，他便忍不住兴奋起来，下体涨的发疼。  
“我要进去了。”  
“嗯……”钟会回过头，向他索吻。姜维知道钟会每次在他进入的时候都会要求他吻他。这一次他也顺理成章地吻住了钟会的唇，同时把自己的火热硬物顶入了肉穴之内。  
钟会的手紧紧抓住他的手指，喉结上下翻滚，努力抑制自己呻吟的欲望。  
然而姜维并没有给他多少时间控制自己，刚一插入，便无法自持地动了起来。姜维很少对谁有过这样强烈的欲望，能让他在浴室里不管不顾地做这种事的，大概也只有钟会一个人了。  
分身被那柔软的内壁包裹吸吮着，姜维的速度愈发加快。钟会先是扶着隔板，后来发现隔板并不稳定，于是只好两手悬空。姜维笑着把他揽进怀里，亲吻他的后颈。  
“唔……”钟会忍不住偶尔流泄出的呻吟听起来十分诱人，水流在两人之间冲刷过，因为性爱和蒸汽，钟会脸上一片红晕，眼神迷离，眼中不知是水汽还是泪光。  
“轻点……啊……”钟会差点叫出来，幸好自己捂住了嘴。姜维一手环住他的胸，另一手把两只手指探入钟会口中，玩弄他的舌头。  
“含着这个就不会叫出来了。”  
“唔唔……”舌尖在手指上下游走，后穴被不断撞击，钟会的两手不自觉地转到背后，抱紧了姜维的臀部。  
姜维在钟会口中的手指开始进进出出，模仿后面的抽送，同时愈发加大了撞击的力度。  
外面有人走动和说话的声音，忽然有人路过，带起的风掀动了浴帘一下。那一瞬间钟会紧张地捏了捏姜维，姜维却故意加快了几分动作。  
“这种时候你……”  
“嘘，不想被发现就别说话。”姜维说着抓过钟会的分身，仿佛光用后面还不够似的，他非要逼着钟会暴露一样，开始揉弄他的龟头。  
“啊……别……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“我……”  
忽然外面有人大声喊：“哎，干嘛呢你们俩！”  
这下姜维也愣了，一时间两人都被冻住了一般，僵在那里如同两尊雕像。  
“怎么办……”钟会抓紧了姜维的手，姜维才意识到自己的分身还在钟会身体里。他刚想退出来，又听到隔着几个隔间有人喊：  
“我们在这边，你磨蹭什么呢！快点！”  
“我眼镜起雾看不清，这就过去。”还是刚刚那人回答，然后腾腾一阵脚步。  
原来不是说的他们，这下姜维放了心，刚退出来一半的分身又用力顶了回去。他再去抓钟会的分身时，发现他居然半软了下来。  
“不是吧，你被吓成这样？”姜维笑道。  
“谁和你一样没脸没皮！”钟会嗔道。  
“我就当做这是夸奖了。”姜维毫不在意地又开始抽送起来。钟会的分身很快在他手里又硬了起来。  
姜维的呼吸愈发粗重，下体的快感也积累到了顶端。他抱紧钟会的腰，每一下都插入最深处。钟会的分身也在他手里跳动，这时钟会按住他的手。  
“不要……我会射出来的……”  
姜维松了手，自己最后冲刺一番，终于高潮了。那一瞬间他也差点叫喊出来，为了抑制自己的声音，他弯腰咬住了钟会的肩膀。虽然不算用力，钟会还是皱了皱眉。  
抱着钟会喘息了片刻，姜维才慢慢把分身退出来。  
“你可要兜住了，别流出来。不然我就要有麻烦了。”  
钟会哼了一声，脸颊通红，“被你弄得一时收不紧，流出来也不怪我。”  
姜维似乎也不在意，转过身来蹲下，开始用嘴替钟会排解最后的欲望。他一边舔舐吸吮钟会的分身，一边揉搓他的阴囊，偶尔还会故意停下来，用舌尖去顶龟头顶端的小洞。  
“下次可以试试玩这里。听说这地方被抽插也很爽。”  
“想都别想……唔……”  
姜维用力吸了一下，然后整根含进嘴里，顶端顶在喉咙里，那滋味并不好受，但因为对方是钟会，所以无端地多了几分快感。  
“我要……唔……”  
姜维的嘴被占满，并没有回答钟会，只是加快了速度。  
很快一股热流冲入喉头，咸腥的味道充满口内。姜维仍旧没有停下来的意思，钟会几乎被这快感刺激的哽咽起来。  
姜维吞下钟会的精液，又细心地舔了一圈，把残余的精液也舔干净，才站起身来，再次吻了钟会。  
“你……这味道真糟糕。”  
“这是你自己的味道呀。”  
“那也一样……糟糕就是糟糕。”钟会抹了抹嘴，“亏你咽得下去。”  
“是你的就没关系。”姜维笑道，用手戳了戳钟会的后面，“可惜你这小嘴咽不下去我的。”  
钟会红着脸轻轻推了他一把，“我得去下卫生间……你别跟出来。”  
“我知道。”姜维笑着，又吻了吻钟会，“快点洗完，我们赶紧回去。”  
“急着回去做什么？”  
“你说呢……”  
钟会的脸上掠过一个笑容，然后转身离开了隔间，一边走还一边还嘟哝说最好星期一寝室的热水能修好。  
不过即使修不好，这样倒也不坏，姜维此时此刻这样想着，轻轻吹了个口哨。


	3. 地铁H

七天长假虽好，有一点烦不胜烦的就是到哪儿都人山人海。这一天姜维带着钟会玩到天黑，发现虽然已经七八点了，地铁里面还是挤得不行，而且两人住的旅馆还好死不死地在城市的另一端，要坐上四十多分钟的地铁。  
而且两人进了地铁站以后，钟会才发现一个致命问题——  
“我的牛仔裤上怎么有个洞！”他涨红了脸，却又不敢大声说，也不敢很明显地用手去捂。  
“我看看？”姜维回头看了一眼，扑哧一笑，“叫你别爬那个石头，你非要爬，那上面那么多树枝还有铁丝，你非要上去。”  
“那个地方取景好嘛，等我给你看我的照片就知道这个值了。”  
“既然值就别抱怨啦，赶紧回去换一条裤子就得了。”  
“好像这口子还挺大，叫别人看到多不好。”  
“没事，我走你后面替你挡着点。”姜维说着绕到钟会身后，“这口子撕的真有技巧，正好在正中间的关键位置。”  
“别盯着看了，这样更奇怪。”  
两人一前一后上了站台，第一趟车太满，没挤进去，第二趟两人才勉强上了车，全都挤在车门边上，好不容易往里面挪了挪，人和人之间都没多少空隙。  
“就这么挤到站可真够呛。”钟会抱怨道，“而且这趟地铁还晃得厉害。”  
“线路太老了。”姜维一伸手抱住钟会的腰，“别担心，我拉着你，摔不倒。”  
“这么挤想摔倒都不容易。”钟会说着，却觉得姜维整个人都贴上了他的后背。虽然说车厢里拥挤，但是这姿势明显是故意的。  
“你干嘛啊……”  
“想离你近一点。”姜维笑着在钟会耳边轻声说道。  
“睡觉之前都已经……”钟会挤了挤眼，“还要怎么近？”说到这里他忽然想起什么来，扭过头压低了声音，“还记得我们上次一起看的那个电影么？”  
“我们看的电影多了，你说哪个？”  
“地铁那个。”钟会偷笑。  
“地铁……哪个电影有地铁……等下你说的难道是爱情动作片？”  
“当时你说想试试看……我忽然也有点想。”  
“真的？”  
问话的时候，姜维的手已经摸到了钟会那被铁丝撕开的牛仔裤上了，显然这不是询问，只是确认罢了。  
钟会感觉手指从口子里伸进去，勾着他内裤的边缘，然后慢慢扯下来。另一只环在他腰上的手拉开衬衫伸了进去，在他的胸腹处游走。这种老旧的地铁光线不好，不在车站附近的时候更是漆黑一团，只有几盏小灯勉强照得清头顶，正适合做这种勾当。  
钟会脸颊发热，转过头去亲吻了姜维。姜维迅速地吻了他的唇，然后舌尖在他的耳后游走，一直到脖子，在他脖颈上留下了一点红色。  
“你……”  
“抱歉，习惯了。”姜维笑道。钟会的脸愈发红了，他若是脱下衣服，身上这样的吻痕多得是，都是这些天来姜维的杰作。两人出来旅游，有半天的功夫都是在床上过的。平时比较忙，在一起的时间并不算多，虽然每天能见面，但是精疲力竭之后做爱的性质也大打折扣。但是放假就不一样了，除了平时排解欲望和表达爱意的做爱以外，他们还可以尝试很多耗费时间的新花样。  
钟会将手挤到两人中间，隔着裤子摸到姜维下身那鼓起来的硬物。  
“把它放出来吧。”  
“你比我还心急。”姜维吻着钟会的脸，一边将手指沿着那夹紧的股缝探了进去。钟会只觉得有些凉意的手指在自己温暖的入口处摸索，然后小口被撑开一点，手指上下勾动，惹得他本来就开始抬头的欲望在牛仔裤里涨得难受。  
“你要不要也放出来？”  
“不行，我前面是个女孩子……”  
“没关系，我知道你这样也能爽到。”  
钟会咬咬嘴唇，想起之前和姜维玩的道具。姜维不知从哪里搞到男用贞操带，前端是一个小笼子，把阴茎放进去锁上，便没有空间让它彻底硬起来。但即使这样用后面也可以做到射精，而且高潮的感觉十分特别。这时候的牛仔裤便充当了那牢笼，他的阴茎在里面被挤压着，半抬起头来，但又不能够彻底涨满。  
姜维的手隔着裤子抚摸钟会的前端，另一只手从后穴里抽出来，拉开了自己的牛仔裤拉链。  
钟会只觉得一个硬物从那撕开的洞里探进去，顶在屁股上。这时候好死不死地地铁到了一站，人们开始挪动，姜维只是抱紧钟会，一副若无其事的样子。  
“要是等一会下车人多了怎么办？”  
“还有人上来呢。”  
“如果挪地方的话会被人看到……”  
“看到就认倒霉吧。现在都箭在弦上了，还能怎样，是你一开始要玩的。”姜维咬着钟会的耳朵，“现在后悔来不及了。”  
“谁后悔了……”  
这时候地铁又启动起来，光线暗了下来，钟会只觉得那热乎乎的东西开始不管不顾地寻找进路，很快龟头便顶上了穴口。姜维把他往自己的方向拉了拉，下体紧紧贴在一起。  
那巨物没入钟会的肠内，拓开那窄小的甬道，一直没入深处。虽然有两层裤子隔着，不能像在床上那样完全进入，但光是这样的接触便让钟会足够兴奋了——他们身边可挤满了人。那种略带羞耻的偷偷摸摸行事的快感让他兴奋不已，愈发觉得下体涨的发疼，却偏偏不能彻底硬起来，敏感的要命。  
姜维随着地铁的行进开始动起来，一边抚摸他的前端。钟会兴奋得气喘不止，强忍着不让自己叫出声来。  
但即使如此他的粗气还是吸引了周围人的注意，不时地有人看他一眼，不过也没看出什么端倪来，因为车里实在太挤了，根本看不到胸以下。钟会的脸涨得通红，体内姜维的分身动得不紧不慢，戳到那敏感之处，但又不够激烈，让他想要更多但又无计可施。  
“嗯……”钟会扭过脸去，无助地看着姜维。姜维也因为兴奋脸颊绯红，额头上有一层薄薄的汗水。  
“想要更多？”  
“别……小声点……”  
“我够小声了。”姜维轻声道，“我也想……但是动作太大了会被发现的啊。要不然干脆就不管他们了，随便他们围观，你看如何？”  
“你别胡说……”  
车停了下来，不过没多少人动地方，只是似乎又上来了一些人，车上更挤了，硬是把那阴茎更往深处推了推。前面的人挤来挤去，根本不需要姜维的手，光是人和人之间的摩擦便刺激得他愈发兴奋起来。  
车门一关，车子猛地一动，所有人都往前摇了一下，姜维半是顺势半是故意，狠命往里一戳，钟会几乎叫出声来。  
“你……”  
“抱歉，不是故意的。”姜维说着，动作却没轻下来半分，也不知道是因为车上颠簸得厉害，还是姜维不知怎么找到了窍门，每一下都正中红心，速度虽然不快，但却力道足够。钟会被弄得喘息连连，搞得有几个人频频往他这边看。他咬了牙强作镇定，头脑里却已经一片空白。  
姜维再次滑倒前端的手也颇有技巧，手指动作不大，找准几个敏感点反复摩擦。  
“快要……”钟会的声音都有几分哭腔，但是又不敢大声。  
偏偏此时此刻车又停了，随着人流两人不得不被挪地方。说是走过去的，不如说是被人架起来推过去的。这过程中姜维死死抱着他的腰，阴茎一直留在他体内，被人推来挤去的过程中他的内里各种角度都被顶过一遍，有些疼痛，更多的是刺激。好在凭着两人的默契，没人看到什么——至少没人表现出来什么。就这样两人一直被挤到了另一侧不开的门边，钟会被推到车门上，姜维在他背后，整个人压在他背上。  
刚刚明明渐入佳境，这样一折腾，临近的快感顿时减少了几分。钟会心里不快，却又无计可施，只能等着姜维帮他再次把快感升温。  
“这下你前面没人了。”姜维笑着拉住钟会的牛仔裤拉链，往下一扯。从里面本来就被扯下半截的内裤后面，他的分身也跳了出来。  
“别……”  
面前就是玻璃。虽然这边的门不开，但是这种暴露出来的感觉还是让钟会十分害怕。他扭动身体，同时感觉到体内的巨物抽送得更加迅速起来。  
不知道是错觉还是什么，钟会似乎觉得很多目光都看向他。但这时候他已经顾不上这么多了，那快感冲击着头脑，他甚至发出一点若有似无的呻吟声来，两手撑着玻璃门，双腿都有些站立不稳。  
“好棒……”  
可能被人看到的担忧在此时此刻都化成额外的刺激感，适量的羞耻感是最好的催情剂，此时此刻钟会愈发明白这个道理。  
“有人在看着你呢。”姜维在他耳边轻声说，“不止一个。”  
“你……”  
“其实这样让你更兴奋不是么？”  
“别说……”钟会脸红到耳根，低着头，额头抵在门上，正看到下面姜维的手抓着他的分身摩挲不止。  
“在这么多人面前射出来，还真是特殊的体验。”  
钟会咬紧了牙关，不知道姜维是故意这么说，还是确实如此，但是他似乎感觉到有些异样的目光盯着自己。他开始胡思乱想起来，想着自己被插入的姿态被人拍下来发到网上的样子，然而那样的耻态的幻想此时此刻只是让他愈发无所忌惮，双手紧紧抓住姜维的腿，向他索求更多。  
终于在前后的刺激下，他达到了高潮。眼前甚至有些迷蒙，只觉得体内姜维用力地猛推了几下，一股热流注入肠内。迷迷糊糊之中他听到报站，说下一站是终点站，换侧开门，也就是说五分钟后如果他还不清理好，车站上的所有人就都会看到他此时的模样。  
钟会这时候才意识到自己的牛仔裤上沾满了精液，而且阴茎还露在外面。就在他慌乱的时候，姜维不知从哪儿抽出一打纸巾塞在他手里。他赶紧清理了一下，拉上拉链。  
然而这时候他发现还有一个问题，内裤还在大腿根上没有提上去。回头看了看姜维已经拉好了拉链，他小声示意他帮自己把内裤弄好。  
“试过了，提不上去。”  
“这怎么行……”  
不说别的，刚刚姜维射入体内的精液此时还在那难以合拢的入口处。本来裤子上有个口子就够糟糕了，结果里面还没有内裤，而且最可怕的是那穴口还流出白色液体……如果被人看到……  
想到这里钟会的脸涨得通红。但是车已经停下来了，门在他面前打开。他只好收紧括约肌，慢慢挪下了车，姜维识趣地跟在后面寸步不离，替他挡着暴露的春光。  
“忍耐一下，我们去洗手间里整理一下。”  
“如果真的被人拍下来……”  
“你放心，那个情境下，能拍下来下身就拍不到脸，能拍到脸就拍不到下身，总归是没事。”姜维很认真地给钟会分析着，钟会白了他一眼，却又忍不住笑了。  
“其实真的很刺激……”  
“可惜地铁晃得不够厉害，下次在公交车上，大概效果更好。”  
“没有下次了！”钟会嚷道，“绝对没有了！”  
“哈，那可不一定……”  
姜维的目光让钟会打了个冷颤，下次……如果真的有的话，大概只会比这次更不同寻常吧。  
……倒还真有些想要试试看呢。


	4. 愿得一心人

“伯约今天身体不适么？”  
钟会轻轻吻下来，在姜维耳边说道。姜维心乱如麻，只是敷衍地点了点头。  
“若是不舒服就睡吧。”钟会眼中有几分失落，看得出来他在刻意掩饰。  
“多谢。”姜维翻了个身，背对着钟会，裹了裹被子。他觉得冷，不仅因为此时是冬日，而且因为内心的冷意不去。他觉得事情正在向着不可控的方向一路滑去，他不知道自己的冷漠是不是可以稍稍拉住那一去不回头的心猿意马。  
“愿得一心人，白首不相离。”钟会躺在背后，轻轻吟诵起一些旧时诗句。姜维听得心内翻搅，测过脸来，偷眼看了看钟会。钟会并没有看向他，但那眼中的柔情仍旧不减，姜维叹了口气。  
几天前的事情仿佛一场梦——但若真的只是一场梦反倒好了。  
只是那一切无比真实，连同他的心意。  
只可惜他自己后知后觉罢了。此时再想抽身，已经是万难之境。  
那时候他还以为自己能够轻而易举地掌握全局，才剑走偏锋。那夜他主动邀钟会喝酒，微醺之时，姜维起了身，脱落了衣带，隐约暴露出来里衣也不整齐。  
这自然是他故意的。  
钟会是个有城府的人——前提是不动情。一旦内心被爱意所侵，便会完全藏不得一点心思。姜维已经把那人对自己的心思看了个透，只差最后推上一把。  
“士季，我敬你一杯。”姜维索性一片腿坐上了桌，把酒杯递到钟会面前。钟会一个劲的笑，用手指勾了姜维的下巴。  
“难得见你这样子，喝醉了吧？”  
“有良人在旁，能不醉才奇怪。”  
姜维探手过去的时候，长袍沿着肩膀滑落下来，打翻了酒盏。  
也许真的是醉了，这样的事情太不像是他平日所为，但是此时此刻一切发展的无比自然。被钟会抱在怀里的时候，姜维意外地觉得居然那有些莫名的亲近感。他平时不喜肢体接触——或者说是对于接触毫无感觉，只是接触带来的那过于接近的感觉惹人生厌，也许是在战场上过了大半辈子的缘故，他对那样的距离总是心存提防。  
而钟会和别人不一样。  
其实钟会的气质也是让人觉得想要敬而远之的，初次见面的时候眉锋微挑，眼神锐利，问话也毫不留情。姜维却偏生喜欢这样凌厉的人，回答不卑不亢，倒让钟会看起来颇为吃惊。  
想来也许从那时候他们就意识到，彼此是同类。  
此时姜维双手环着钟会的脖子，被他托着，拉到面前，彼此的呼吸清晰可感。他扯开自己胸口的遮掩，一条腿环上钟会的腰。  
“看不出来，伯约居然如此急切。”钟会笑道。  
姜维也不答话，吻着钟会的脖子，自己已经把衣衫除去大半。  
“听闻士季喜欢男人，看起来此言不虚。”  
“这种事你都知道。”钟会笑道，看着姜维在他面前除尽了衣衫，背靠着墙，身子往下滑了滑，两腿分开，露出那隐秘的入口。  
“这样说来，士季肯定比我在行吧。”  
钟会已经解了上衣，下襦没有除去，但是隔着衣料已经可以见到被欲望撑起的小帐篷。姜维笑着揉弄自己的男根，另一只手手指探入了穴口。  
看着姜维自己玩弄自己的肉穴，钟会连呼吸都急促起来，手脚并用爬上前去亲吻姜维。唇舌再次纠缠了许久，才依依不舍地分开。  
“伯约有多少经验？”  
“至少最基本的我懂。”姜维声音很低。  
“你这是害羞了？”钟会笑道。  
姜维抬眼看了看钟会，又把腿张大了几分，整个下体清晰地暴露在钟会的目光下。  
“只是觉得经验不如你丰富，自愧不如罢了。”  
“我来指导你好了，听我的。”钟会饶有兴味地盘腿坐下来，弹出一只脚，用脚掌摩挲姜维的小腿。  
“自己扩张那里，免得疼。”  
姜维的手指顺从地加了一根进去，进出了片刻，两指微分，撑开那穴口露出里面的鲜红色。  
“你这样不行啊，”钟会说着脱去下体的遮盖，露出那涨满的欲望，“这个尺寸，你的扩张还不够。”  
姜维的另一只手也探了过去，四根手指同时探入，虽然插不深，但是至少可以把穴口最紧的地方扒开。里面鲜红嫩肉正在微微跳动，随着他的呼吸一吞一吐。  
“伯约的那里可真好看。”钟会凑上去，用手指轻轻碰触湿润的嫩肉。钟会的手指带着一分凉意，让姜维浑身不禁一震。  
“你是紧张么？”  
“还不习惯……”  
“没关系，我会让你慢慢习惯的。再撑开点。”  
“唔……”穴口已经撑大到极限，姜维的两腿都有些发抖起来。钟会却偏偏这时候摸上他胸口的两点殷红，轻轻揉捏，弄得他不自觉地扭动起身子来。  
钟会欺身上去又是一阵狂吻，同时用手抓住了姜维的男根，揉搓起来，另一只手还在胸口揉弄。姜维感觉到那硬挺之物顶上了自己的穴口，但是却不往里用力，只是摩擦着暴露出来的嫩肉，不紧不慢地上下滑动，惹得他格外心急。  
“进来……”  
“嗯？”钟会眯起眼睛。  
“把你的阳物，插进来……”姜维低声说。他现在并没有心情享受前戏，一方面是因为情欲冲着头脑，另一方面也是因为自己不为人知的打算，只盼着被插入的一刻赶紧到来——身体的交合在他看来就仿佛是一件事情的完成和确定，一个隐藏在性和爱的背后的烙印。  
“太心急了小心被弄坏。”  
“被士季弄坏我也心甘情愿。”姜维说着搂抱住钟会的脖子，一只手捏着他的阳物，自己挺身赢了上去。  
肉刃一点点没入身体的感觉比他想的还要美妙，也带来更多的疼痛。姜维努力放松穴口，才慢慢容纳下了半个阳物。  
他的身子软下来，躺在床上喘着粗气。接下来钟会硬生生地往里挺进，愈发清晰的疼痛让他眼角不觉含泪。  
“疼吗？”  
“没关系……继续……”姜维感觉到里面一跳一跳的，不知道是自己还是钟会。两人的身体已经完全合二为一，区分不出来自彼此的感觉。  
“好舒服……”钟会终于挺进到了最深处，停了下来。他的脸颊也涨红了，看得出来他十分加小心，不想伤了姜维。姜维似乎也看出了他的用意，微微笑了笑，吻了他的脸颊。  
“怕什么，我受的伤还少么？”  
钟会亲吻过他的胸口，那些隐约还在的疤痕重叠，被他的唇一一抚慰过。  
“那些都是敌人留下的，我又不是你的敌人，怎么能弄伤你。”  
这话让姜维的心猛地一抽。  
总有一天我们会变成敌人。  
明明早就知道这一点，但是为什么这个时候却突然有些心烦意乱起来？  
他决定不去管那些，一心一意只是享受当下。钟会的动作越来越快，姜维的呻吟声也随之加重，终于变成一声高潮的嘶鸣。  
高潮的时候他的泪水流了下来，半是因为无法遏止的快感，半是因为心里莫名的悲伤。

直到现在，姜维躺在钟会身边，想起之前两人相处的种种，心里早已明了自己的悲伤源于何处——只是此时此刻才有勇气面对。  
“可能是白天太累了。”姜维含糊地说，“困的睁不开眼。”  
钟会吹熄了灯，纯然的黑暗里只能听到两人的呼吸声。  
过了不知多久，钟会翻了个身，用胳膊环住姜维，手搭在他的胸口。  
姜维下意识地去抓钟会的手，那手握在手心里，有点微微的凉。  
“我以为伯约已经睡着了呢。”  
“唔……”  
明明辗转反侧难以入眠，之前的假话泡沫一样被戳了个粉碎。  
“太累了困的要命，但是反而睡不着了，也是有这种时候的。”钟会却替他打了个圆场，姜维刚想回应，却又听到背后轻声的叹息。  
“只是不知道伯约是身体累呢，还是心累？”  
那手轻轻按了按姜维的胸口，他只觉得心头紧了紧。  
“士季……”  
钟会从背后抱紧了姜维，一个吻轻轻落在他的后脑勺上。  
死一般的寂静当中，姜维感受到背后贴着的胸口里那心跳。命运像是一张网，已经将他罩得无处可逃。  
“石见何累累，远行不如归。”钟会轻声吟诵道，“伯约但有远志，却曾对我说出效法陶朱，从赤松子游之言……这些年，你也曾有归去之意么？”  
姜维几乎是有些心惊了，他握紧了钟会的手，手心里有隐约的冷汗。  
“不曾，然而……也许此时此刻，是该归去的时候了。”  
“若是我说，真的肯从伯约浪迹天涯……？”  
虽然看不到钟会的脸，但是姜维几乎可以想象钟会说着话时眯着眼的样子。  
不过是彼此之间心知肚明的自欺欺人，却也可以把话说得这么动情。  
那倒不如把戏做足。  
“若是肯，今晚我们便动身如何？”姜维一个翻身，坐了起来。  
钟会在黑暗里凝视着他，一只手轻轻抚上他的脸颊。他听到了仿佛抽泣的声音，不知是不是钟会在哭。  
有冰凉的液体滴落在腿上。姜维有些悚然，伸手去摸钟会的脸。  
接着落下来的是一个吻。  
他被钟会压在身下，脸上全都是钟会的眼泪，他自己也觉得眼眶酸涩。  
照理说这种时候是不会有情欲的，可是他偏偏硬了起来，内心里的火焰冲天，点燃了黑暗中两人之间不可逾越之墙。  
他想要在这样的火焰里焚尽一切，哪怕只有这一夜。  
钟会的亲吻化作咬噬，甚至有些恶毒，在他唇角游走，紧接着来到乳头。姜维在疼痛之下倒吸了一口冷气，同时也觉得快慰。  
然而那凉冰冰的唇还在下滑，直到把他的整个灼热没入那潮湿的口腔。他感到吸吮和舔舐，但是同时却有些莫名的担忧。不知道为什么他总是觉得下一刻钟会就会用尽全力咬下来，让他痛不欲生。  
但是这并没有发生，在水声里他逐渐达到一种酣畅淋漓的境地。接着钟会的动作慢下来，舌尖沿着男根上暴起的青筋，滑到下面那菊穴处。  
“唔……”姜维喉头发出一些声响，他的男根还在被钟会的手抚慰，后穴被柔软的舌尖舔弄，愈发迫不及待的欲望在身体里窜动。他不知不觉间张大了双腿。  
“来吧……”  
这大概是此时此刻，他唯一能够给钟会的了。  
身体被贯穿的时候他有些惶恐——当初他以为自己只是用情欲来操控钟会，但不知不觉间已经付出了无法收回的心意；此时此刻他以为这样的爱的交合是他的心的证明，但有些委曲求全的性事却反而成了他有所图谋的手段。  
所谓进退失据，大概就是这样了。  
钟会喘息着，动作越来越快。体内的温度逐渐提升，他抱紧压在身上的人，直到自己达到顶点。然而钟会没有释放的意思，只是稍稍停了停，便又开始猛烈地冲撞。  
那一夜他甚至不记得自己是什么时候睡去的，只是迷迷糊糊地不知射了多少次，在体内仍旧胀满时，被疲劳夺去了意识。  
“今晚是走不了了，明天吧。”意识模糊中，钟会笑道，“但愿到时候伯约不会改了主意。”  
倒像是他曾经改过主意一样。  
第二天皇宫里刀光四起，钟会和他并肩而战；当血光模糊了他的双眼，他耳边又响起钟会喘息的声音。  
“愿得一心人……”  
已经不能共到白首，却也不必听他说出“闻君有两意，故来相决绝”之言。  
“归去之时已到，士季。”


	5. 双十一贺文

周五没课，室友和他的另一半成双入对出去虐狗了，寝室里清静的很，正适合钟会一个人补觉。结果还不到十点，手机铃声大作。钟会不耐烦地抓过电话来，没好气地问了一声谁。  
电话里对方底气十足：“收快递！两个包裹。”  
“我没有快递！”  
“你叫钟会，住10栋207寝室？要是名字地址没错就是你的。”  
“……真是奇怪。好吧我这就下楼。”  
为了攒钱换iphone7，钟会已经好几个月没在网上买任何东西了，平时吃饭都要省着花。别看他家还算有钱，但他的母亲坚持不能让孩子养成大手大脚花钱的习惯。所以他的零花钱虽然不少，但是也不够他想买什么就买什么的。  
胡乱套了一件衣服下了楼，被送快递的大叔提醒他才知道，衬衫穿反了。他也顾不得太多，拿了包裹就开始拆第一个。  
“小心点，别是炸弹吧。”快递大叔还在打趣他。  
钟会打开一层层的包裹，终于看到里面的盒子——是一个游戏手柄，还有两款游戏，都是他盯了很久但是一直没舍得买的。居然在双十一他这种万年单身狗受虐的日子收到这些作为礼物，简直让他有些受宠若惊不知所措了。钟会愣神的功夫身边的人已经走散了，快递大叔也离开了。他看看另一个包裹，这个小一点，打开后里面还用黑色袋子裹着。好不容易打开个缝，往里看了一眼，他赶紧塞了回去，脸涨得通红。幸亏自己没先拆这个，他想。  
抱着盒子一路跑回去，他心里盘算着可能是谁——其实不用想，真相只有一个。  
他掏出手机拨过去一个电话，铃声响了半天，对方才懒洋洋地“喂”了一声。  
“姜维，你给我解释一下……”  
“双十一快乐啊，今天这么早起？”  
“早个头，都几点了！”钟会嚷道。虽然宿舍只有他一个，他还是关好了自己的卧室房门，才放心地拿出小包装里面的东西——一个成人按摩器，而且是男用刺激肛门前列腺的。  
“我是该说多谢你的礼物，还是该和你绝交呢？”钟会气鼓鼓地看着那东西，说。  
“随你。没事我继续睡了啊。”  
“你……”  
“有什么事你来找我说吧，电话快没电了。拜。”  
对方挂了电话。钟会一个人看着那几样礼物发愣。姜维是隔壁学校的讲师，在两校之间的居民区租房住。钟会认识他快到一年了，两人因为偶然的机会相识，彼此觉得十分投缘——至少钟会是这么觉得的。但他觉得自己有些猜不透姜维，就像这次送礼物一样，他做事从来都不按常理出牌。  
钟会觉得姜维是喜欢自己的，但是又不那么确定。姜维对他绝对够意思，随叫随到，出了事也能替他出头，而且没事两人就泡在一起，说这只是纯洁的友情有点亏心。但是除了这些，钟会又没有感觉到任何暗示或者类似的感情的表示。这让他十分焦虑，自从他觉得自己也对姜维有好感以后，甚至有些故意躲着对方。他过去的感情经历可谓惨痛，表白没有一次成功，喜欢的人全都跟了别人。在第三次遭受打击之后他几乎成了创伤应激障碍，觉得前途一片灰暗，只能每年过光棍节了。因为这个缘故，他一直以来努力避免去考虑自己对姜维的感情或者猜测姜维的想法。  
但是如今姜维的礼物提醒了他——如果只有游戏和手柄还好说，那个按摩器简直就是赤裸裸的性骚扰，不骚扰回去还有天理吗。  
但是钟会没有任何自信这样天大的好事从天而降，他一直喜欢的人突然用这么扭曲的方法表了个白，这件事对他来说太难以想象了。也许是个玩笑而已？但是这么开玩笑，就算是朋友，也实在说不过去。  
钟会脑海中浮现出姜维的形象，他想起两人一起游泳的时候看到的那健美的肉体，脸上若有似无的胡茬，还有他身上常有的那淡淡古龙水味道。一直被压抑在潜意识里的，关于姜维的幻想此时此刻占据了前台，他觉得下体硬挺了起来。他很想再给姜维打一个电话——手机没电？扯，睡觉的时候哪有不充电的。不过这么说来，他忽然意识到，姜维就是要他过去找他。  
如果是这样的话……钟会咬咬牙，决定也疯狂一把。  
他把外裤和内裤一起扯下来一半，小心地用手探向自己的菊穴。按摩器的开关按下，它在手心里轻轻震动，他调解旋钮，那东西震得手掌都有些酥麻。钟会这时候看到盒子里还有几个润滑剂的小样——简直是考虑周到。  
他打开一袋润滑剂，涂抹在按摩器上，然后把它推向那入口处。润滑剂凉丝丝的，那感觉颇为有趣。虽然钟会没有跟人做过，但是自己用手和其他的道具扩张和自慰也是轻车熟路了，这个大小对他来说不算太困难，来回顶弄了几次，就整个没入了肠内。  
他把震动调到中等，那东西准确无误地顶在前列腺的凹陷处，让他浑身一阵阵酥爽。他的身体里插着这东西，大概洗漱了一下，穿好了衣服，离开了宿舍。  
一路上他觉得别人看自己的眼神都不大一样——虽然多半只是心理作用，但他知道自己的脸红是无法掩饰的。他想快点走，但是只要加快脚步，那东西在身体里就给他带来更大的刺激，让他两腿都有些哆嗦。半路他不得不停下来，免得就这样被玩具弄到高潮。不得不说姜维选择玩具的眼光还是不错的，这比他以前玩过的效果好得多。  
也许是因为姜维以前恋人多，已经轻车熟路了。想到这里，他无由地生出一种嫉妒。  
敲了半天门无人应答，钟会刚想再给他打电话，就看到姜维从楼下扛着一个箱子和一个很长很高的包裹上了楼，那东西几乎比姜维都高。他搭了把手，把它拖到了姜维屋子里。  
“这是别人送你的礼物，还是你自己给自己买的？”  
“是我买的，但是给谁买的，还不是很确定。”  
“啥意思，你买了东西还不知道是给谁买的？”  
姜维神秘地一笑，“到时候你就知道了。”  
“你居然也学会打哑谜了。”  
那东西在身体里的刺激愈发激烈，让钟会坐立不安。  
“你脸好红，我屋里没有这么热吧？我把空调调低一些？”  
“不用……”钟会摇摇头，弯腰去帮姜维拆那个很高很长的东西。很快外包装被去掉，里面露出一面镜子。  
“你买这个干啥，你一共没几件衣服，加起来可能都不如一个镜子值钱。”  
姜维没有回答，反而笑了笑，上下打量了一圈钟会：“你的礼物怎么样，都试验过了吗？”  
“这么短的时间怎么可能来得及试验？”钟会说，“手柄和游戏还没拆呢。”  
“哦，这么说另一个礼物你已经试验过了。”  
“我……”钟会咬着牙，不知道该说什么才好。虽然自己就是为了这个来的，但是之前表白失败的印象还记忆犹新。虽然这次并不是“表白”而且整个情形看起来都十分古怪，钟会还是充满了警戒心。  
“看起来你是对这个礼物爱不释手啊。”姜维盯着钟会的两腿之间，笑道。虽然钟会穿了宽松的裤子，但如果仔细看的话，还是有些异样的。  
“你怎么知道我想买什么？”  
“上次你回去拿钱包，我跟着去的时候看你的电脑开着，你的购物车里面的东西，就是这几样。我知道你最近手头紧，所以就替你买了。”  
“我的购物车里只有手柄和游戏，并没有……”  
“你的购物车里面有别的……玩具。我觉得那几个不怎么好，给你选了个好的。”  
“让你破费了。”钟会咧嘴笑道，故意让自己的语气讽刺一点。  
“反正我每个月都不知道自己买了什么钱就没了，习惯了。”  
“最近出去吃饭大部分时候都是你花钱来着，当然钱没得快。”钟会说，“但是我不想欠你的。”  
“我自己愿意的，不是你欠的。”  
“那不行，我过意不去。你得想个办法让我过意得去。”  
钟会的脸更红了，本来身体里的刺激就已经让他有些感觉飘忽，而此时此刻这种感情临界点的状态更是让他不知所措。  
“如果你花男朋友的钱，是不是就过意得去了？”  
钟会的心几乎停跳了半拍，光是这句话，就让他觉得后庭之内的刺激无端加剧了许多。  
“嗯。”他点了点头。  
姜维笑了，“那就这么说定了。”  
“什么啊……你就这么自说自话……”  
“你要是不同意的话，就只好把欠的还我，我只接受肉偿。”  
“你真是个流氓。”钟会笑了，“反正怎么说今天我都是你的了。”  
他无论如何也没想到自己的第一次成功的恋爱居然会是这样开始的。这大概是他见过的最奇怪的表白过程，他曾经幻想过很多浪漫的方式，但是此时此刻发生的一切，他觉得比那些浪漫都要好得多。  
姜维划开另一个箱子，“那么我这些东西，就是给你买的了。”  
钟会探头去看，发现里面是各种各样的“玩具”。  
“好呀……你早有谋划！”  
“要不是因为你的态度不明，我早就要对你说了。”姜维笑着，把他揽到面前，“但是我实在等不及了。明明摆着一个现成的却还要过光棍节，实在是太委屈了。”  
钟会抱紧了姜维，他觉得自己的心脏跳得如此剧烈，两手都有些发抖。  
“简直不敢相信这是真的……你掐我一下让我看看我是不是在做梦。”  
“我换个方法试试。”姜维说着，手已经探入了钟会的裤子，捏住了自慰器露在外面的部分。他扭动了旋钮，直接调到了最大。钟会发出一阵愉快的呜咽，姜维俯身深深吻住他的唇，同时一只手环住他早已充血多时的阴茎。  
那亲吻热烈而长久，姜维的舌头灵活，绕着钟会的舌头打转，嘴唇温热，包裹住钟会的双唇，一次次加深那亲吻。在初吻的迷醉，姜维的抚慰和后穴的震动的三重刺激当中，钟会很快便把持不住，浑身一阵颤抖，凉丝丝的精液洒满了内裤。  
姜维抱着身体发软的钟会，让他躺到床上。钟会顺从地让姜维去掉他的衣物，整个身体暴露在姜维的目光下。  
“你……小心点，我是第一次。”  
“你别在这时候装纯情。”  
“我没有……是真的，我也不是想这样……”钟会有些愤愤然，姜维笑了，俯身去亲吻他。  
“好了好了，我知道啦。不过你看起来也是有过扩张的，应该不会太难……”  
“你怎么能看出来的？”  
“看你的购物车，不像是第一次买这些东西的样子。”  
钟会涨红了脸，没吭声。姜维笑着从那箱子里拿出一个东西，去了包装——是一个按摩器，大小看起来比真人的阴茎小一些也细一些，而且没有任何褶皱，基本是光滑的表面。姜维上前，关掉了他身体里的那按摩器，小心地把它取了出来。  
“帮你扩张一下再说，免得你受伤。”  
就着之前剩余的润滑，姜维把手中的按摩器推了进去。钟会深吸一口气，这个比刚才的要大一些，撑得稍微有些胀痛，不过还在可以承受的范围内。姜维调开振动，然后缓缓地抽送着。钟会仍旧红着脸，扭过头去不好意思看姜维。  
姜维一边抚摸钟会的身体，一边加快了动作，很快钟会的下体再次硬挺起来，不过还没有完全回复昂扬的姿态。这时候姜维拿出一个环状物，套在钟会阴茎根部。  
“这东西可以让人更持久，听说也会让快感增加。”  
“你经验很丰富吧？”  
“也不算，只是遇到过擅长这方面的人，学了一些。”  
“是谁？”  
“以后慢慢再说，现在不是说这些的时候。”姜维抽出那按摩器，又掏出了一个新玩意。钟会侧着头，任凭姜维把那更大一些的器物逐渐顶入后庭。到现在他已经习惯了肛门被扩张的胀痛感，反而觉得很舒服。姜维轻轻抽插了几下，便把它一口气推到深处，然后站起身来。  
“你不是问我买镜子做什么吗？”姜维狡黠笑道，“马上你就明白了。”说着他把那镜子拉到床边，摆好，然后扶着钟会倾起上身，让他张大双腿。  
“你看。”  
钟会不情愿地扭头，看到镜子里的自己浑身赤裸，双腿大开，肛门里塞着一个透明的按摩棒——于是连肠内的鲜红色软肉的模样都暴露无遗。他想要避开目光，却被姜维阻止了。  
“你不觉得这样更刺激吗？”他说着扶着钟会的手，让他自己握着那按摩棒，“你用这个自己干自己。”  
“你真是个变态……”钟会虽然这样说，还是顺从地照做了。他握着那个东西，有些艰难地让它在自己身体里进进出出。每一次推入，那窄小的肠道里面的肉被推开的样子都清晰地暴露在眼前。  
“你等一会被我插入的时候，你的身体里就是这样的。”姜维从背后抱着钟会，用指尖揉弄他的乳头，“是不是很好看？”  
“唔……”钟会发出意味不明的呻吟，姜维催促他再用力一些。他的手加快了抽送的速度，那不习惯刺激的肠肉在镜子里微微收缩着，这场景让钟会感受到了双重的兴奋。他本来还觉得这场景令人感觉羞耻，现在这一点点羞耻感都变成了性欲的佐料，让他愈发渴望起来。  
“姜维……你……你来……”  
“不行啊，没有充分扩张会受伤的。”  
“不会的，这个已经很大了，你难道比这个还大很多？”  
姜维笑着脱下上衣，解开裤带。钟会看到里面释放出的男根，心里有些打怵起来——果然他的阴茎比那透明按摩棒还大一些，龟头看起来格外饱满，好像一个等待出发的武士那样昂着。钟会情不自禁地用手握住那物，轻轻凑上唇，亲吻了一下。  
“看起来你很喜欢。”  
钟会抬眼笑了笑。他的眼睛本来就格外有神，此时在情欲刺激之下，随意一个眼波里面都满是挑逗。他再次亲吻那龟头，然后伸出舌头小心地舔舐，从上到下，舌尖滑过那些沟壑褶皱。姜维的喉咙里发出轻声的回应。钟会两手握着阴囊揉弄。  
“你这东西都这么硬了，再不让它满足，它怕是要忍不得了。”钟会笑道，挺直了身体。姜维抱着他的腰肢，把他压在身下。  
“早就忍不了了。你不知道多少次晚上我想着你自慰，真的是完全不觉得满足。”  
“谁叫你早不说你对我也有想法……”钟会轻轻啄吻姜维的唇，“非要等这么久，活该。”  
“明明是你在躲我。”姜维笑道，用两手分开他的臀瓣，“不过这一次我要把之前的都找补回来。”  
说着他挺身而入。这一次的痛楚稍稍有些到了一个让人不适的程度。钟会咬着牙不发出呻吟声，任凭姜维直入深处，再往里推了推，两人紧密地结合在了一起。  
“啊……”姜维刚刚开始动作，钟会的呻吟便再也无法抑制。姜维拿过润滑剂，又涂抹了很多。  
“疼的话告诉我。”  
“没事，有一点疼而已。”  
“你都出汗了，真的没事吗？”  
钟会摇了摇头，自己用手拉住腿窝处，让两条腿分得更大。  
姜维按着他的大腿，开始抽送。一开始他每次贯入，钟会都觉得肛口好像被撕裂一样疼痛，然而过了一会，那感觉便逐渐消退，而姜维的动作也越来越快。  
“啊啊……嗯……”钟会现在已经彻底沉浸在了快感里，呻吟声也肆无忌惮起来。姜维俯身亲吻他的胸口和脖颈，亲吻他的唇，含着耳垂在舌尖上玩弄。钟会两手抓着床单，仿佛不这样的话就被会那性爱的狂风暴雨卷走。  
这样抽送了一会，姜维抽出阴茎，拉着钟会站到镜子前面，自己坐在床上，然后扶着钟会的腰，让他的身体慢慢沉下来吞入自己的阴茎。  
“自己动。”  
钟会顺从地上下移动起来，姜维还故意分开他的腿，让镜子里呈现出他欲求不满地在姜维腿上用那硕物满足自己的样子。  
“你看你的脸，非常满足的样子。你喜欢看自己被我插？”  
“喜欢……唔嗯……”钟会大口喘着气，目光集中在镜子里姜维在自己身体里出出入入的阴茎上挪不开。后穴仍旧有些疼痛感，但是相比身体内火热碰撞带来的刺激和快感，那已经无足轻重了。他恨不得自己被这样彻底撕裂，被那快感贯穿全身，成为它的一部分。  
“让你看得更清楚一些好了。”姜维说着抱起钟会的腰，让他两腿张到最大，脚踩在床上，这样他的肛门和姜维的阴茎的结合处便暴露在镜子里，每一下抽插都看得清楚无遗。  
“你身体里好紧，肠道里好热，真是太适合被干了。”姜维在他耳边喘息着说，“我……我要射在里面了。”  
“好……啊……好的……”钟会拼命点头。姜维加快了动作，钟会仿佛一个玩偶一样被姜维抱着摇晃捣弄，完全失去了对自己的控制。他看着镜子里自己那被性欲控制的脸上愉悦而淫靡的表情，身体里的冲撞几乎要把他推上顶峰。就差一点，他头脑中一片混沌，自己配合着晃动，迫不及待地想要攀上顶峰。然而那阴茎上的环的确能够延长时间——高潮前的甜蜜感觉如影随形，但是始终无法到达那个顶峰。他几乎被这样的感觉折磨得要哭出来。  
“快点……用力……啊啊……”  
钟会几乎是尖叫着射了出来，完全是被插到了射精，几乎没有抚慰前面。那滋味和靠摩擦阴茎到达的高潮十分不同。与此同时，钟会也觉得体内的姜维的阴茎一阵颤抖，一直顶到了最深处。姜维抓他的手收得紧紧，在他腰上留下几个手指印。  
姜维喘息着，把软下来的阴茎慢慢退出钟会的身体。镜子中，钟会看到自己肛口流出白浊和透明的润滑液，那场景让他几乎又要硬了起来。  
拿过面纸给钟会擦了擦身体，姜维开始穿衣服。钟会懒洋洋不想说话，就去扯他的手臂。  
“别闹，我过一会要去上个课。”  
“你这样上什么课！”  
“我是老师啊，不像你想翘课就可以。我好歹得露个面。”姜维说着，吻了吻钟会，又从箱子里翻出一套束缚用具，和一个粗大的电动仿真阳具，“不过别担心，我就去给他们放个电影就回来，在这之前嘛……”  
他将那黑色皮质束缚用具套在钟会的身上，把他固定在床上形成两手两脚绑在一起大张双腿动弹不得的样子，然后将那电动阳具送入尚不能完全合拢，还在流出精液的小洞里。按下电钮，那东西又是振动又是翻搅，钟会忍不住又是一阵呻吟。  
“大概二十分钟到半个小时，我就会回来，这段时间里，就来一次放置play好了。”姜维笑道，穿上了外套，“乖乖等我回来。到时候我还有新花样满足你。哦对了……”他说着调整了一下钟会的姿势，让他可以从镜子里看到自己被束缚的样子和插在身体里的仿真阳具。  
“你说我要不要把门开着呢？让大家都看看你这副样子。”  
“你……”  
“好啦，我开玩笑的。”姜维笑着推开门，“一会见。”  
姜维的脚步渐渐远了，钟会还在回味刚才那美好性事的余韵，同时又被肛门里的刺激和自己淫靡的模样再次调动起新的欲望。想到姜维温柔的笑容和那诱惑的声音，想到过一会——从今以后一直都可以，和他享受这样的美好性事，心里充满了幸福。


End file.
